Sharrkan's Long Day
by RainierPlainier
Summary: If you thought you had a long day, Sharrkan would like to say you're wrong. From waking up early, to getting made fun of for most of the day, he wished he could have started it over again.


**This story is just a simple look at a long day Sharrkan had. Most of the Generals show up and there is a little bit of Sharrkan/Yamuraiha hinted at. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Sharrkan's Long Day**

Why? Why did he have to be woken up at this terrible hour? For the love of Ra, he just wanted to sleep in peace! His head was throbbing lightly, still feeling a little of the effects of the alcohol that hadn't yet left his system. He hadn't gone to bed until the sun was about to rise, and from the looks of the light in his room it wasn't much later than that.

Trying to bury his head in his bedding to block out the lecturing going on down the hall from his room, he groaned loudly. After a few more minutes, with no let up on the yelling, he finally decided to get up and see what was going on.

His head pounding, and clothes a mess, he walked to the doorway and looked out to see Ja'far yelling at a pouting Pisti. Next to her was a little rodent-looking animal, cleaning its face. A quick look down the hall, and he found his eyes settling on the vase that had broken. So that was what had jerked him out of sleep.

Hearing another door open to his left he looked to see Spartos walk out, probably going to mediate the argument. As he watched the rather amusing conversation in front of him continue, with Ja'far still doing most of the yelling, he debated going back to bed, or just meeting the day with the little amount of sleep he had. On the one hand, he could probably go back to sleep after a few minutes if the yelling stopped. On the other hand, he was up early enough he may still be able to get some warm food from the kitchen. Ja'far really made the cooks make breakfast way too early for everyone else living in the palace. The only people that possibly woke up this early regularly were Ja'far, Pisti, and Masrur.

He sighed, thinking how lucky Drakkon and Hinahoho were to live with their families in a separate part of the palace. It must be so quiet. He was brought out of his musings when Ja'far spotted him and yelled out for him to hurry up and get dressed. The day wasn't going to wait for him to be ready. Sighing a second time, Sharrkan went back to his room to get ready for the long day we was likely to have.

* * *

He walked into the kitchen to the sight of Masrur eating with a rather grouchy, animatedly yelling Sinbad.

"No, really! Masrur! How am I supposed to keep up my reputation if I keep getting woken up by Ja'far way too early!" Sinbad dropped his head to the table with a loud bang. "I need my beauty sleep! He doesn't understand my struggles!"

Masrur continued to chew what looked like a rather meaty breakfast, not even reacting to what was probably not the first time he had heard this rant. Sharrkan walked in and sat at the table across from Sinbad and Masrur, thankful he didn't have to go eat in the dining room in order to get company.

"Sounds like you had a rude awakening this morning!" Sharrkan smiled at Sinbad, understanding his want to have some sleep. He was so proud to be one of Sinbad's generals, and it was always great when he could have a nice conversation with him.

"Sharrkan! You would understand. Ja'far woke me up this morning, saying something about a large amount of paperwork so we needed an early start. And then he left me, muttering something about things breaking!" Sinbad rose his head, his eyes shining with the hope to see some sympathy on one of his generals faces. Masrur had his always impassive mask on, but Sharrkan's was open with unsuppressed understanding and sympathy.

"He left because one of Pisti's animals broke something. Why can't he just let us sleep!" Sharrkan exclaimed, voice as loud as Sinbad's. Masrur snorted.

"He lets me sleep. Do your job and he'll probably let you sleep too." Masrur shoved the last piece of food in his mouth, expecting the explosion from the two sharing the table.

"You don't understand, Masrur! You don't care about looks!"

"He only lets you sleep because you do it during the day! You still wake up in the morning like the rest of us and go to bed earlier!" Sinbad yelled, looking at his red headed general with unbridled frustration. "Its not my fault you can't get drunk like the rest of us!"

Masrur just shrugged and got up from the table, ready to start whatever mundane task Ja'far had in store for him. Sharrkan focused his attention back to Sinbad.

"Why did you make him a general again?" Sharrkan gave his a questioning look, hoping he didn't come off as not trusting. He hero-worshiped Sinbad and didn't want to disappoint the man. His fears were lessened when he saw Sinbad chuckle.

"You know as well as I do he is better than he used to be." Sinbad smiled, handing a piece of bread from a nearby plate over.

Sharrkan took it, surprised he had completely forgotten why he had walked into the kitchen in the first place. He also reached over and grabbed a cup. Holding the piece of bread in his mouth, he filled the cup in front of him with water from a nearby pitcher. He bit through the bread and it nearly dropped to the floor. After he caught it, he looked up to see Sinbad getting up from the table.

"I better get to the office before Ja'far finds me and lectures me...again." Sinbad sighed and waved as he walked out the door. Sharrkan smiled as he started his breakfast. Maybe his day wouldn't be as bad as he thought!

* * *

Scratch that. It really was that bad of a day. Really! He wasn't being overly dramatic, no matter what Masrur would have said to the contrary. His assignment for the day? Escorting two children from the main island to a small town in the middle of an island to the southwest. While that didn't sound so bad, the worst part was who he was partnered with.

He grumbled as he approached the house of the children's grandmother. He knocked on the door, hearing slow steps approach. The door opened and a straight-backed old woman with gray hair stood there with a stern look on her face. She nodded her head.

"General Sharrkan. You are late." She crossed her arms elegantly across her body. "I am glad I asked for the other General to join you, considering your...habits."

Sharrkan was about to shout out his protest when a weight was added to his leg. He looked down to see one of the children, the boy, wrapped around his leg. He swallowed the obscenities he was about to spew and smiled down at the child. "Hey champ! How are you?!"

The little boy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He started boucing and slowly his mouth formed into a big smile.

"GeneralSharrkanWowIgettotravelwithyouthisisgoingtobesoawesomeIheardfromgrandmaitwasgoingtobeyoubutI-" The boy continued talking too fast for Sharrkan to hear what exactly he was saying. He had no idea how to calm the kid down and was about to start panicking when an even greater annoying voice started talking.

"Well well well. Look who finally decided to show up. Just goes to show that I must be the better General." Yamuraiha set her hands on her hips, a self-important smirk on her lips. Behind her stood the little girl that they would be escorting as well.

"Being late says nothing about who the better General is! It just says that I may have gotten lost!" Sharrkan retorted, crossing his arms and sneering at her.

"Then its a relief you are doing an escort mission for two children."

"I can't help it that its in a weird part of town!"

"If you can't find a place in a city you live in, how are you going to fair in a place you've barely ever been to."

"I don't need to find a place if the person with me can!"

"I feel like you think its a good excuse, but it's really not."

Sharrkan started growling at her, this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

He sighed for what felt like the thousandth time. He never did like traveling by ship. It was something he had to get used to, but that doesn't mean he liked it. So what if the kids belonged to representatives for a local tribe living in the Sindrian territories? He didn't see why two Generals needed to take them there.

And why did it have to be Yamuraiha? They had a really terrible fight a couple of days ago and she wasn't nice to him since. It really kinda was his fault, but why should he apologize! If she didn't take it as a personal offense, he would have, but without asking for his side she just started yelling and kicked him out of her room! That was just rude!

He sighed again, glad he got over his seasickness years ago. He turned around and found Yamuraiha playing with the little girl and the little boy running in circles around them. It was a rather cute sight. Maybe he was overreacting to the argument. And if a quick apology got it over with fast, then he could get it over with.

He walked over to the little boy and picked him up under the arms. He hoisted him up over his head and heard the kid giggle. Sharrkan smiled and continued what he was doing. Eventually, when his arms tired out, he dropped the kid and played a game of tag until the ship docked.

Yamuraiha led the way to the parents house, looking back and smirking once at Sharrkan when they reached a fork, knowing Sharrkan would probably pick the wrong direction. Finally they reached the right house and the kids ran up to their parents.

Sharrkan watched the street, amused at how the Sindrian territories look exactly alike. The only difference being the scenery. He barely listened as Yamuraiha took the payment and got the signature on the paperwork Ja'far insisted on implementing. She walked up to him after saying her goodbyes and nudged his arm. He looked down at her and the words just tumbled out.

"I'm sorry about earlier in the week." He said looking back out at the town. The sun would be set by the time they reached home. It really had been a long day so far, and even though he was able to travel by ship, he still was uncomfortable trying to sleep on one.

"It's alright, I forgive you. Ready to go back?" Yamuraiha grabbed his arm and started walking. He was a little ticked off that she knew he would start walking but he pushed it off. They had just stopped their argument, why would he start another one so soon?

He boarded the ship with Yamuraiha at his side. It may have been a long day, but maybe tomorrow would be better.


End file.
